This invention relates generally to the monitoring of brain response, and more particularly to the monitoring of visually evoked potential signals.
It is well understood that various brain responses can be monitored without need for invasive sensors. For example an individual""s electroencephalogram response can be readily monitored through use of available prior art apparatus. Typically the data derived through such monitoring is used to inform various medical diagnostic practices and techniques wherein the data is collected and then later bulk processed to facilitate a corresponding diagnostic study. Fictional stories abound that feature other uses of so-called brain waves, but practical implementations have, for the most part, eluded researchers in this regard.
Various devices are also known in the art that provide and/or require one or more human interfaces to receive user instructions and selections. For example, telephones, televisions, computers, and the like all provide various mechanical and/or audible input mechanisms for such purposes. Such prior art solutions are not fully satisfactory in all application settings, however. Due to limitations with respect to the user themselves, the application context, and/or the mechanism being controlled, such prior art input mechanisms can be partially or wholly ineffective to ensure timely and/or accurate user input and selection.